Iuchi Shahai (TCG)
Iuchi Shahai was a shugenja of the Unicorn Clan. Family Shahai was the daughter of Iuchi Daiyu, A Most Suitable Teacher, by Katrina Ostrander the firstborn daughter Iuchi Daiyu (Warriors of the Wind flavor) of the Iuchi Daimyō. Her father had three another children with the Unicorn Clan Champion Shinjo Altansarnai, Shinjo Yasamura, Shinjo Haruko, and Shinjo Shono. Curved Blades, by Ree Soesbee Shahai was disliked by her other siblings. Family Duty, by Robert Denton III Appearance Shahai used White powder to cover her face, concealing the ragged flush of her cheeks. Heart of the Garden, by Edward Bolme Sequestered at Otosan Uchi Shahai completed her gempuku and became one of the most promising meishōdō practitioners. In 1123 by Emperor's will, she became a honored guest in the Forbidden City, as teacher of the name magic to the Hidden Guard. By spilling her people's most closely guarded secrets by Imperial order, would force Shahai to break her oaths, becoming a traitor to her clan, her family, and her father. She decided to kill herself, but the timely appearance of Hantei Daisetsu, the Imperial prince, convinced her to endure. She remained locked away in the Forbidden City beyond the reach of the Unicorn diplomats and mediators. Kunshu 2019 Clan Letters Shahai, four years older than the prince and still elegible, began to frequently meet Daisetsu. She stood straighter, her stride more confident, her clothing less rustic and closer to the latest fashion favored by the courts. Even the famed storyteller Doji Shizue wanted to befriend her, gifting Shahai a set of Fortunes and Winds. Imperial Gifts, by Robert Denton III Shahai and Daisetsu began to exchange romantic letters. Legend of the Five Rings - Roleplaying, p. 101 Exiling Eventually Shahai interrupted the seppuku of Hantei Sotorii. She discovered that the Crown Prince had killed his own father, Hantei the Thirty-Eighth. Shahai parted this information with Daisetsu, who readily confronted his older brother. Shahai slightly wounded Sotorii in the ensuing fight, which forced her to escape from Otosan Uchi, exiling herself with the aid of her beloved Daisetsu. Red Petals Scatter, by Robert Denton Punishment for striking the Hantei was outright execution. Wind Through Falling Leaves, by Lisa Farrell When they were fleeing, Togashi Mitsu found them, telling that his Lord Togashi Yokuni, who was a renowned seer, had sent him to aid the Prince. Two Swords Fall from Heaven, by Marie Brennan Unbeknown by Shahai, shortly after they fled from the capital, an edict issued by the late Emperor before his death was announced in the Imperial Court. Daisetsu had been publicly proclaimed as his rightful heir, and the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Shoju had been appointed as the Imperial Regent until Daisetsu came to age. The Emperor had chosen his younger son over Sotorii, who would retire to a monastery. Wind Through Falling Leaves, by Lisa Farrell The Imperial Court presumed Daisetsu had been kidnapped by Shahai. The Cornered Lion, Part I, by Robert Denton III External Links * Iuchi Shahai (All and Nothing) Category:Unicorn Clan Members (TCG)